


Sunflowers

by Suspicious_Fishious



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alestorm - Freeform, Alex he RUN, Aviator prebby, Escape the Night Season 4, M/M, MORE WORKS ON ALESTORM PLEASE, THE GAYS - Freeform, alestorm rightz, destorm is SOFT, etn4, gay people, no I will not elaborate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suspicious_Fishious/pseuds/Suspicious_Fishious
Summary: Alex leads his husband to somewhere he thinks he doesn't fit in, boy is he wrongpale flowers almost appearing beneath their feet, somewhere happy. Just as Alex was, always happy.
Relationships: The Aviator | Alex Wassabi/The Enforcer | DeStorm Power
Kudos: 8





	Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is Alex! da wifey here to post something for the alestorm tag that feeshy wrote! It may be a small drabble, but these boys deserve ALOT of appreciation! Enjoy <33
> 
> edit: hey it’s feesh! hope y’all like this, yes i had my wife whomst i love v v much post this for me since screen time fucking blocked me from making works. anyways, alestorm needs more works! give the gays love ❤️

Destorm was never a man to enjoy kumbaya bullshit. But when his husband asked him to go to a secret spot, what choice did he have? Chocolate brown eyes gazing into his, the Aviator’s hands on Destorm’s shoulders.

“It’s over here, Stormie!” yells Alex, dragging the Enforcer along a bright field. He sighs, before running along. Leaves brush against his ankles, causing his frown to deepen. _Just keep your eyes on him_ , thinks the man.

“Ta-da!! Whaddya think, spades?” Alex opens his arms out, turning back to Destorm, a childish grin spread across his face. Destorm takes a deep breath, taking in his surroundings. Usually his old soul wouldn’t have time to frolic around like some 5 year old dipshit, but looking at Alex his face went red and he decided to be calm.

The bright yellow petals brush against him with the breeze. Destorm lets out a chuckle, staring down at them, before snapping his head up to his husband. “Not bad, Avie. Not bad at all for colorful shit out of all things.” Alex pumps his fist in victory, before patting Destorm on the shoulder.

“Guess what?” Alex asks, a mischievous look on his face.

“Hm.”

“You’re it.” And with that, the Aviator bolts off into the sun-kissed field.

“You- you motherFUCKER-“ Destorm roars, chasing after his husband. He begins to smile, adrenaline rising. “GET BACK HERE LEX!” he screams.

“NEVER, DOLL, NEVER!!”

“THIS IS CHILDISH!! AND FUCKING STUPID!”

“EXACTLY!!!” Alex laughs, and Destorm blushes more. God, he had the best husband. The dumbest being on Earth, but by far the best husband of all. Alex speeds up, and in a competitive spirit, Destorm runs even faster after him. The wind blows against the man, the scent of nature hitting him. Fresh air fills up his lungs, and finally he catches up to his man. In an instant, he feels himself as a 10 year old again as he throws himself on top of Alex.

The world goes black for a moment, and when his eyes open again, he’s staring at a bright blue sky, like something almost out of a storybook, clouds floating amongst them.

“It’s pretty, eh?” Destorm looks to the left, and looking back is the blushing face of Alex.

“Not as pretty as you, babe.” Destorm reaches a hand out, leaning in to kiss the Aviator. The kiss lasts one minute, maybe three minutes but it feels like years.

When they pull away finally, they look back up.

“God I love you, you childish dumbass.” Destorm breathes.

“I love you just as much. Even more, actually.”

“Shush. No competition. If there was, I would win anyway. I love you and your stupid cute face.”

“Awh, you said my face was cute, you big softie.”

“Shit, shut up.”

“Never.” Alex chuckles, and Destorm sighs. God, he’s amazing. The colors were great and all, but nothing was as amazing as the man next to him in the field. _I hope this never ends._


End file.
